Princessa
by SkyGem
Summary: Omake for RaF. The Vongola decide to go sakura viewing. Some idiot guys try to bully Chrome. Enter, the overprotective family. Will these guys get away with their lives? One-shot. No yaoi. Special appearance from the Varia. Rated for Xanxan's potty mouth.


Summary: Omake for RaF. It's spring and the sakura trees are in full bloom, so the family decides to have a sakura viewing party. The parents even fly in from Italy. While her brothers go to the airport to pick up their parents, Chrome offers to reserve a spot for everyone, and a couple of guys get in way over their heads when they make the mistake of trying to bully her out of her spot. No yaoi. Rated T for Xanxan's potty mouth.

SkyGem: I have too many omakes centered around Tsuna and the boys. I thought our favourite female pineapple needed one too. I hope you like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

P.S. In this fic, Chrome is 16 (same age as canon Mukuro I think). The ages in the manga are quite weird, seeing as Tsuna is already 15, and at the very least, he should be in his last year of junior high, or even in his first year of high school. In this fic, Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi are in second year (age 14), Ryohei is third year (15), and the three oldest are in first year of high school (16).

* * *

><p>Chrome sat timidly on the soft, navy blue picnic blanket, waiting for her siblings. It was April, and the sakura trees were in full bloom, and since all her siblings were free today, they had decided to go sakura viewing; even their parents were coming over from Italy. The timid illusionist had offered to leave ahead of everyone (and sacrifice meeting her parents at the airport) to reserve a spot while everyone else finished getting ready.<p>

It was about eight in the morning by now, and the park was absolutely packed, which made Chrome thankful that she had come so early; even if people were repeatedly shooting her dirty looks for having reserved such a huge area.

The girl was just starting to get bored, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hahi? Chrome-chan?"

Whipping her head around, she found Haru standing there, looking at her with a curious face.

When she saw turned around, the other girl's face lit up. "I knew it was you, Chrome-chan!" shouted the hyperactive Japanese girl, tackling Chrome into a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm reserving a spot," she replied shyly. "Papa and everyone else were able to get some time off work this year, so we decided to have a party. Onii-chan and the others went to pick them up from the airport."

"Hahi? Your parents?" asked Haru, her eyes widening. "Then…does that mean that Tsuna-san's parents are coming too?"

Chrome nodded. "Uncle Giotto, Tsuna's dad, is coming too."

"And what about Tsuna-san's kaa-san? Is she coming too?"

Chrome shook her head at the question. "Tsuna doesn't have a mom. Most of our siblings don't."

"Ara? I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Letting out a small giggle, Chrome shook her head, saying, "It's okay. There's no reason for me to be offended. Anyways, why don't you stay, Haru-chan? One more person isn't such a big deal."

"Can I really stay?" asked Haru, her eyes shining. "No one would mind?"

"Of course not!" replied Chrome, shaking her head. "Anyways, Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan are coming too."

Haru's grin widened and she looked as if she wanted to say more, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spade-chan!" said a mean voice, and both girls turned around to see five guys approaching them. The one in front, who had spiky black hair and muddy brown eyes, was the one that had spoken. "And you have a friend too, with your aniki nowhere in sight."

Immediately, Chrome threw away all her shyness and stood protectively in front of Haru. "What do you want?" she asked in a not so nice voice.

"Aw, no need to be so mean, Chrome-chan," said another of the boys; this one had bleached his hair and had multiple piercings in his ears. "We just wanted to join you and your little friend there, seeing as you guys have got such an awesome spot for the sakura viewing."

"This spot is reserved for our family," she replied, ready to pull out her trident at a moment's notice.

"But surely your family doesn't need all this space?" said yet another guy. "It wouldn't hurt if you let us stay a while."

Just as he finished talking, creepy laughter filled the sakura-scented air, and Chrome turned in surprise to see six people she hadn't expected to have arrived yet.

"Ushishishi, you guys wouldn't happen to be bothering our precious little cousin, now would you?"

"Because if you are, you'll have to pay the fine of 2 million euros."

"Or better yet, why don't we just kill you?"

"Oh, but Squ-chan, you better not hog all the fun to yourself."

"You guys must have some kind of death wish, if you dare to annoy our Boss."

"I'll fucking kill you if you don't get lost right now, you useless pieces of trash.

The five intruders just looked at the new arrivals with expressions of growing horror before turning tail to run for their lives.

Unfortunately, they were stopped by yet seven more people.

"Kufufu, you didn't think we'd just let you go without getting punished, did you?"

"Hn. You herbivores are disrupting the piece."

"You are in EXTREMELY big trouble!"

"Yeah! No one gets away with threatening Lambo-sama's _sorella_!"

"Ahaha, it's not a game anymore once you start threatening our nee-chan."

"Che, what kind of baka yaro are you guys, to mess with our aneki?"

"Normally, this would be the part where I talked my brothers out of maiming you all, but this time, I don't think I will."

The five guys looked as if they were about to faint from fright, when a new voice spoke up.

"Oh, come now, there's no need for you all to act this way. My daughter is more than capable of protecting herself against these types of lowlifes."

"Nufufu, but that doesn't mean we don't have to punish them, sweetling."

"Hn. These kinds of people will just keep disturbing the peace unless they're shown the consequences."

"Violence is not the right answer in this situation, no matter how justified it is. The lord will never forgive us for injuring those so much below us in terms of power."

"Yare, yare; do you think the lord would forgive us for not defending our sweet niece?"

"But they're just kids, dear…"

"So it wouldn't be too much of a problem if my son went up against them?"

"He's only five!"

"Che. I agree with the broccoli head. His son is more than strong enough to defeat these baka yaros."

In the end, everyone turned to a certain blond for the final decision. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head, saying, "Just leave them be. I think they've learned their lesson."

The moment those words came out of Primo's mouth, it was as if the teens' presences were completely erased.

Tsuna and his guardians laid down the baskets of food they had been holding, and everyone took their seats on the blanket.

Chrome, who was still blushing at just happened, said, "Um, t-thanks for saving me, minna-san."

The guys all smiled, glad that they had successfully protected the illusionist, but the girls of the group merely shook their heads.

"You really shouldn't be thanking them, sweetheart," said Elena.

"Yeah, imagine what will happen when you get your first boyfriend," added Bianca.

"They'll scare the poor boy away," interjected Sylvana.

"Nufufu, if he scares that easily, he doesn't deserve my princessa."

"Kufufu, that's right, he'll have to go through me first if he wants to date my precious imouto."

Elena rolled her eyes. "In that case, Chrome will never get married!"

At that moment, six voices said in unison, "If that happens, then one of us will just marry her!"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Lols~ Chrome is both fortunate and unfortunate to have such a protective family XD. Anyways, I hope you all liked this fic, and please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? Oh, and in reference to the last line, don't get worriedexcited; the boys are just saying it out of brotherly love. In the RaF universe, the relationships between the guardians will remain purely platonic. Well, that's it for now~ Ciao!


End file.
